


Palapelin kaltainen

by Fredu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fredu/pseuds/Fredu





	Palapelin kaltainen

Voisit sinäkin joskus keittää, kun kerrankin kotona olet.

Voisit kerrankin laittaa pyykit, kun olet syönyt ja ruokaleposi on päättynyt, sillä eihän televisiosta mitään tule. Voisit sinäkin joskus siivota, kun sinulla on aikaa. Voisit kerrankin käydä kaupassa, kun pyydän. Voisit joskus asioida puolestani kaikkialla.

Muttet tahdo. Et edes rakasta minua. Tämä on avioliitto, joka solmittiin vain koska kaikki odottivat sitä. Paitsi yksi, Harry. Nyt vihoittelet minulle siitä, että veit minut vihille vaikkemme kumpikaan sitä enää halunneet. Olisimme voineet huoletta tuottaa saman pettymyksen kuin Harry ja Ginny. Muut olisivat kyllä ymmärtäneet. Mutta ajattelit vain äitisi tunteita, ja pistit meidät molemmat maksamaan sen. Tiedän että makaat paljon muiden kanssa, mutta minä jaksan sinnitellä.

Odotan, että kerrankin toisit minulle kukkia kotiin tullessasi ja yrittäisit edes saada tätä toimimaan. Vaikka sekin olisi tuhoon tuomittu yritys. Se on nähty monta kertaa. En uskalla yrittää ottaa eroa. Miten kaikki siihen reagoisivat? Sitä pelkään eniten, koska onnistuinhan esittämään umpirakastunutta häissämme. Oikeasti itkin sisälläni ja käperryin kokoon. Kaikki olisi paremmin, jos olisin vastannut etten tahdo.

Kaikki olisi paremmin, jos olisin myöntänyt etten rakasta.

Kaikki olisi paremmin jos olisit myöntänyt sen itsellesi.

Syytän sinua muutamista asioista, mutta sitä enemmän syytän itseäni. Elämämme ovat kohta täysin pilalla, jos emme vapaudu toisistamme. Olemme toisillemme vain taakaksi, murheeksi. Tiedän, että haluaisit Harryn, et minua. Tiedän, että menetin oman rakkaani jo aikoja sitten. Sidoimme itsemme toisiimme ja kadotimme oikeat rakkaamme. Astoria vei Dracon ja Harry on ollut jo kauan teillä tietymättömillä. Toivoen, että saisi joskus kuulla meidän eronneen.

Haluat sinnitellä kaikkien muiden vuoksi, muttet ajattele itseäsi. Luulet vielä olevasi hyväkin ihminen, vaikka et ole. Jos jompikumpi meistä olisi kuollut, olisiko se puolisko tästä kokonaisuudesta jo saanut sydämensä valitun? Olemme palapeli, jonka palat eivät sovi toisiinsa.

Mitä sitten, jos joskus rakastin sinua enemmän kuin Dracoa?


End file.
